Rigby (Regular Show)
Rigby is a nice, who's the bossy, rocky bit raccoon on the series Regular Show. He works for Benson, along with his friend Mordecai, who shares a room with him. Rigby is more immature than Mordecai, and doesn't seem to care that Benson thinks he's a slacker. Rigby is very creative and daring, often being the one to get them in trouble, to Mordecai's dismay. Rigby is the first character who mentioned hamboning in the show. Rigby is also one of two characters to have ever defeated the arcade game Destroyer of Worlds, the other character being Skips. Before he beat Destroyer of Worlds with Mordecai and Skips, he was terrible at video games; as mentioned by Mordecai, he just mashes the buttons or loses immediately. It appears that he is not very strong, as seen in Death Punchies; he has never beaten anyone at punchies. In Meat Your Maker he said to Mordecai that he could fix the problem, though he only makes it worse. Rigby has a younger brother named Don. Personality Rigby can be a slacker most of the time but always has to help out with the problem as shown in many episodes. He usually runs like a raccoon but can be seen running with two legs (Brain Eraser),(But I have a Receipt). Rigby isn't good at fixing things proved in Meat Your Maker when he says he can fix it, he only makes the problems worse. Rigby messes up or plays around (Just Set Up the Chairs) while working and the one that often gets the duo in trouble. In Temp Check, it proves Rigby is a slacker because he opened a stand to hire someone to do the work for him. Then Doug came along and he hired him. But Doug began copying Rigby's identity, taking further by cloning to look and act like Rigby. Not untilMordecaiMordecai found who was the real Rigby because Rigby wouldn't hug him. He can also be a jerk to Mordecai and others most of the time and can be punished for it. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai has been Rigby's best friend since they were kids. They often play video games and slack off together. But at times, Mordecai can be angry at Rigby for being such a idiot and get jealous of him (It's Time,Meat Your Maker). Still, Mordecai says Rigby is like his brother even though Rigby hates Don. Benson Benson hates Rigby because he doesn't work and usually slack off. Rigby one time stole Benson's grilled cheese deluxe and had to get more (Grilled Cheese Deluxe). Margaret Margaret likes Rigby as a friend and laughs at his jokes much of Mordecai's jealousy. She liked the fake band Rigby made and asked them if they could perform at the Open Mic Night (Mordecai and the Rigbys). She works with her coworker Eileen who has a crush on Rigby. Abilities Rigby has many abilities(although some are one-time only). One of his abilities is hamboning which he used in The Power to help escape the moon. Another ability he uses is Death Kwon Do which he can use the Death Punch to attempt to beat Mordecai in punchies. But one of his disadvantages is that he is horrible at video games because in Temp Check, his high score in Strong Johns is 3 or just mashes the buttons. He is also good at Rock, Paper, Sciossers as he beats Mordecai at it every time. Quotes *"STOP TALKING!!!" *"Ooooooooohhhh!" *"You blew it again!, You blew it again!" *"Yeah-Ya" *"Hmm Hmm" * "SHUT UP!" * "I can fix it!" Appearance Rigby is a 23 year old raccoon although he is short unlike his brother (Don). His body is rectangular-like. Rigby has light brown skin showing in front of his body and the rest is fur that is brown. Rigby has a thin and sleek tail that has a pattern of brown and dark brown. He has four clumps of fur assuming to be hair sticking out between his two ears. Rigby has short legs with three toes on each foot. And has dark lining around his eyes to immitate a real raccoon's mask. Trivia *Rigby would do anything to get Fist Pump tickets. *Mordecai and Rigby loves chocolate cake on the episode "Free Cake" from Regular Show. *Rigby is the one that often gets the duo in trouble. *He learned Death Kwon Do, as Mordecai did. *In Don episode Rigby has a brother named Don and he hates him because he's always cooler than him. *He can't watch horror movies because once he did, he forced Mordecai to walk him to the bathroom for a week. *He gets into more trouble with Benson than Mordecai. *Eileen is essentially Rigby's Margaret. *Rigby runs like a raccoon but is seen running with two feet. *They both have interests in the grilled cheese deluxes. *Mordecai and Rigby were second in Cartoon Network's 2010 best duo, only to be surpassed by Adventure Time's Finn and Jake. * Rigby has died 2 times in the series. * He often cheats. Sources & References Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Envious Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters